Alter egos
An alter ego is described as a second selfalter ego - definition by The Free Dictionary Retrieved August 23, 2012., which is believed to be distinct from a person's normal or original personality.Wikipedia: Alter ego Retrieved August 23, 2012. Alter egos are used by numerous performing sluggn.com who use stage or screen personae both to entertain audiences and to explore new identities for themselves but usually, people who have been deprived or who haven't been able to do what they always wanted to do in life have an alter ego.Alter Ego Definition - HealthGuidance Retrieved August 23, 2012. Onika Tanya Maraj has created alter egos by different manners. The alter ego Cookie was created because of her parents' constant fights and argumentsNicki Minaj, the Rapper With a Crush on Meryl Streep - New York Magazine Retrieved August 23, 2012.. Later, she created alter egos like Rosa and Nicole for entertainment purposes.YouTube video: Nicki Interview on Lopez Tonight Retrieved August 23, 2012. "Nicki Minaj" was originally an alter ego of Maraj but was later used as her stage name. In today music, alter egos has been more frequently used by artists. Both Lady Gaga and Beyonce have created their alter egos "Jo Calderone" and "Sasha Fierce", respectively. Minaj alter egos have more persona's characteristics than alter ego's characteristics but Minaj herself has stated that she call them her alter egos.Chelsea Lately: Nicki Minaj Retrieved July 1, 2013. List of alter egos The following is a list of alter egos created by Nicki Minaj for personal, creative or entertainment reasons: Unconfirmed/Unofficial alter egos In various occasions Minaj have called herself by many different names leading to fan's speculate of more alter egos, however, those have not been confirmed by Minaj as her alter egos or simply they do not have enough information to be classified as alter egos. The following is a list of unconfirmed or unofficial alter egos of Nicki Minaj: #'The Bride of Blackenstein': character of Minaj created for an episode of Saturday Night Live, who acted like a complainant wife.Video: Lol: "The Bride Of Blackenstein" Saturday Night Live Comedy Skit Starring Nicki Minaj! "That Booty Is A Masterpiece" Retrieved July 2, 2013. Some fans catalog her as an alter ego. #'Da Kid': Minaj sometimes change her tone when saying "Da Kid" but it could probably just be nickname like "Nicki Minaj."Twitter: Zzzaamn zzzaddy da kid aint neva lef! :p > RT @itsOoneySwain: Damnnnnnnn, it sound like mixtape @NickiMinaj on "Roman Reloaded" Retrieved July 2, 2013.Twitter: Whenever I say Harajuku Barbie they erupt. Its like...I can't take it. Jamaica, Queens to Tokyo yo...like da kid been shoutin dem out 4ever! Retrieved July 2, 2013. #'Dr. Minaj': for the music video of "Out of My Mind," Minaj created a character for the video called "Dr. Minaj" who falls in love with her patient B.o.B. #'Black Hannah Montana': referring to herself as "Hannah Montana," Minaj could mean various things: one being she has alter egos like Miley Stewart (Miley Cyrus) had Hannah Montana, or that she is a super star like Montana.Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Here and There (Girl You Bad) Lyrics Retrieved July 2, 2013.Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – I Get Crazy Lyrics Retrieved July 2, 2013.Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Easy Lyrics Retrieved July 2, 2013. #'Sexy Chocolate': Minaj said on her twitter that her stripper name is "Sexy Chocolate."Twitter: Sexy Chocolate > RT @sexyshybarbie: @NICKIMINAJ wuts ya stripper name? Retrieved July 2, 2013. Nothing else is known about her. #'Super Snatch': for the Beam Me Up Scotty photo shoot, Minaj said that she was dressed up like "Super Snatch" and said that she is "coming soon" before saying "the fastest boss in the business."YouTube: Nicki Minaj- Come Up Magazine Photoshoot & Hood Affairs Interview Retrieved September 7, 2013. #'None Salmon: '''Nicki responded to a tweet that stated "Your stripper name is the color of your underwear and the last thing you ate," and deemed herself "None Salmon." #'Lorrie Zolanski: 'Lorrie is a rumored alter-ego that supposedly appeared in Stupid Hoe and was rumored to appear in Beez In The Trap as well. She is said to be the younger sister of Roman, and daughter of Martha. She has a lisp and swears like a sailor. #'Mermie: '''A rumored alter ego was made by fans every time they see Nicki in a green wig and a bikini like in "Massive Attack", Super Bass", "Starships" etc., Mermie is a mermaid that came to land, hence it's name. ##Chun li: Another rumored alter ego used for her "bad guy image" Chun li is the first female fighter in the street fighter series. Nicki took inspiration from the legendary female fighter. Chun li first appeared at the 2018 met gala and it is rumored that the later ego may be on Nicki's new album "queen" that well be released June 15 References }} Category:Alter egos